


Space of Breath

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mrs. Fletcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Julian Spitzer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Space of Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Julian twirled a strand of Pepper's hair around his finger as he rested his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat slow to the rhythm of her breaths. Peter propped himself on his elbow, and their eyes locked. With the sheets tangled beneath them, they both smiled--Peter's bright where Julian's was almost a smirk. The quiet surrounded them, pillowing their cooling bodies. Pepper's eyes were closed, her skin damp and pricked with gooseflesh. When Julian pressed his palm between her legs and Peter kissed her, they moved together. She arched into them, the moment breaking into quiet delight.


End file.
